


Enigma for 14

by Brly31415



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brly31415/pseuds/Brly31415
Summary: Contrary to expectations, the duality of prey and predator simply doesn't exist, and even the victim isn't always infallibly right and innocent. Sometimes no one is in the right.
Kudos: 1





	Enigma for 14

"Is everything ready?'

"Yes Master."

"You have invited the guests."

"Of course Master. Everything will go to plan."

"As it should. Thus the hall is booked, the guests seated, and the orchestra playing. All that is left is for the show to start."


End file.
